


Wouldn't have it any other way

by LycanthropicAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanthropicAngel/pseuds/LycanthropicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a Sterek fic. i know it's not perfect, but i hope you like it :) like my page on facebook. https://m.facebook.com/profile.php?id=272011386313356

Stiles wakes to find Derek curled up in his body. "Must have come home late" Stiles thinks to himself. Stiles just wraps his arms tight around Derek holding him close, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling his scent, listening to his heartbeat. A kind of warmth washes over Stiles, the warmth that he feels whenever he holds the love of his life close and can hear the beat of his heart. He's reminded of just how lucky he is to have Derek Hale in his life, he is so happy to be his mate. Just then a sort of low grumble comes from Derek's throat, "stiles.....you're crushing me!” Derek says Stiles kisses Derek’s shoulder blade. "Good morning love" Stiles says in response as he loosens his grip slightly on Derek. "Thank you" Derek says. And that’s when the sound of a baby crying invades their bedroom. "Well Raiden is awake" says Derek as he gets up to go check on his son "I'll get it babe, you had a rough day yesterday.”

But it's no use Derek is almost out the door by the time stiles finishes his sentence. As Derek walks down the hall to his sons room the crying gets louder and more desperate it seems but Derek knows Raiden’s in no real danger, otherwise he'd have smelt it or heard it. Derek finally enters the room and sees his son squirming in his crib practically crying his little eyes out. He has Derek's dark hair but stiles eyes. He looks just like stiles and acts like him too except for when he's upset and he gets that face Derek gets when he's mad, then he looks just like Derek. Derek picks up the 6 month old and holds him to his chest. "Hey little man what's wrong?" Derek makes soothing circular motions on Raiden’s back and the baby seems to calm down until it lets out a huge blood chilling scream which makes stiles jump out of bed all the way in the other room.

"Raiden what's the matter big boy?" he starts bouncing the baby up and down making that shushing noise that always seems to soothe and calm babies. Stiles rushes into the room frantic asking, more like demanding to know what happened. He kneels down next to Derek and Raiden looking full of worry. "It’s nothing Stiles the baby is fine." Derek says in a reassuring voice. Derek takes the baby over to the changing table and removes the 'my dad is #1' onsie that stiles had bought him when they found out they were expecting. He checks the baby over and over looking for bruises of some sort, anything that could have possibly made Raiden cry. When he finds nothing of the sort he checks the diaper, nope bone dry. "Maybe he just had a nightmare" Stiles suggests. "Maybe" Derek says as he dresses the baby back up in his onsie and brings him downstairs for breakfast." Stiles begins preparing breakfast for him and Derek as Derek starts feeding the baby. Raiden is not too happy about eating right now.

"Come on son eat some for daddy? It's really good." Derek brings a big spoonful of Gerber's spinach and squash food to Raiden’s mouth. And Raiden takes the spoonful. Raiden gives Derek a rather mischievous look, "don't you dare" Derek says as if knowing what he's thinking. Stiles turns around and at the right moment to because as he turned around Raiden spits ALL of his food covering Derek in a mixture of squash, spinach, and baby saliva. Derek's face contorts into a face of 'wow I cannot believe that just happened' and 'I love and hate my life right now' Stiles is trying to stifle a laugh but when Derek looks at him with a you better not look Stiles just loses it and starts busting up laughing. "I guess you're not hungry" Derek says sounding annoyed. "That's okay we need baths anyway." Derek says. "After breakfast" Stiles says. As he Places a plate of sausage, pancakes, and bacon in front of his mate. He kisses Derek on the top of his head and sits down with his own plate of food.

"So what's the schedule?" Derek asks. "Well I have the day off but work at the station tomorrow (Stiles is a firefighter/paramedic with the local fire department.) And you have the day off so let’s make a day of it before I leave for the next two days." Raiden giggles. "I think Raiden likes that idea" says Derek happily. For the remainder of breakfast Stiles and Derek discuss what they should do for the day. Eventually the decided on going to the beach and then the mall. After breakfast they get ready for a bath. Stiles drew the water for the bath ready for Raiden not to hot but just the right temperature for his sons sensitive skin. He fills it with the bubbles and toys that Raiden is probably a bit too overjoyed to play with in the bath considering he splashes Stiles getting him soaking wet. Stiles just looks at him and says “You’re a little devil child but damn if I don’t love you” and starts washing him so he can be clean after this morning's incident with the food. Stiles take his now clean son and put his favorite lotion on.

It's called Vanilla Spice. Stiles dresses Raiden in probably what he considers the most adorable outfit ever for the beach, complete with flip flops and sun hat. After that Derek goes and readies the shower for some Derek/Stiles time. Stiles in the meantime has set Raiden down for a nap before they leave for the beach. Stiles goes back to the bathroom to see Derek in nothing but skin, which is how Stiles likes his mate. Derek gives Stiles a grin and says "are you just going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to strip and get in this shower with me? “ Stiles nods frantically and strips off his clothes and walks closer to his love when he reaches him Derek kisses him and then closes his mouth which Stiles didn’t even know was open. Derek takes Stile’s hand and leads him into the shower.

They spend the next half hour washing each other, kissing each other, and just holding each other. When they get out of the shower they dry each other off and Derek pulled Stiles into a long kiss that Stiles didn’t want to end. Stiles broke the kiss much Derek’s discontent Stiles gazes deep into Derek’s eyes and says “I have never loved anyone nearly as much as I have loved you.” Tears started to form in Derek’s and Stiles wipes them away. Derek grabs Stiles hand and presses it to his face, and that’s when the tears really started to flow. “What’s the matter baby?” Stiles asks. Derek gazes into his eyes and says “Stiles Stilinski-Hale you are the only person who has ever made me feel the way that I do. I didn’t even think it was possible for me to feel this way after everything I’ve been through. I love you so much!” Stiles pulls Derek back into a kiss tears forming in his own eyes. They dry each other off and get dressed and then they start to load the car with all their beach stuff.

They make the ten minute trip down to the beach with little to no traffic. When the finally get there they start unloading the car and look for a place to make camp. Its midweek so there isn’t that many people on the beach so there are a plethora of options to choose from. They finally find the perfect spot. Derek takes Raiden down to the ocean and he squeals in joy as the water hits his little feet. Stiles sees all the woman looking at Derek as they walk by. It’s kind of an expected thing since Derek has a ‘beyond perfect’ body at least that’s how Stiles puts it. But he can’t help but feel jealous as the woman gawk and giggle as they walk by. “Bitches that is my man” Stiles thinks to himself. Derek sensing Stiles’ jealousy grabs Stiles’ side and pulls him close and nuzzles his hair. “You are my one and only Stiles.” Stiles pulls Derek into a kiss and smiles at him. They spend the next few hours playing in the sand and the ocean. “Should we head to the mall now?” Stiles asks. “Yeah we better get going.” Derek says in response. They pack up their stuff and load it into the car and head to the mall. They put Raiden into the stroller and walk all over the mall. Derek grabs Stiles’ hand as they walk around the mall. Stiles can’t help but feel so much love. They go into some of their favorite stores when Stiles spots the American Eagle store he spends the next half our trying on clothes and walks out of the store with three new T-shirts, two pairs of pants, a new wallet, and some new cologne that Derek picked out specifically for Stiles. Derek does the same when he spots the Abercrombie and Fitch store, except he walks out with nothing. “Let’s go to the baby’s r us store and pick some stuff up for Raiden” Stiles says. And when they leave, they leave with almost a completely new wardrobe for their son. On the way home they decide what they want for dinner Stiles suggests something simple like take out but Derek says they still have steaks in the freezer at home that he can barbeque. “Okay that works.” Says Stiles. Stiles looks into the back seat of the car to see that Raiden has drifted off to dream land. When they finally get home Derek takes Raiden and puts him in his crib to finish the remainder of his nap. As Derek prepares the steaks, Stiles prepares the sides, mashed potatoes, and a chef salad with a homemade bleu cheese dressing. As Stiles puts the potatoes in the pot to boil Derek comes up from behind and grabs his waist and holds him tight. Putting his face into his shoulder and kissing his neck. Stiles cranes his head and plants a big kiss on Derek’s soft supple lips.

Just before they finish making dinner Stiles goes to get Raiden for his own dinner. This time they are going to try a fruit based baby food, Stiles thinks he will have better luck feeding him with fruit then Derek did with vegetables. “Look Raiden, look what daddy has for you” Stiles says and Raiden finishes all of his food with no problem whatsoever. Derek shoots Stiles the most jealous look Stiles has ever seen. “What?” Stiles says. “Of course he eats for you” Derek says in response. “Well he likes fruit come on let’s eat you big sour wolf” Stiles says. As they eat their dinner they discuss their work days. Stiles tells Derek all about his days at the station last week and he doesn’t spare the all the gory details and when he starts talking about the three alarm blaze he ran he gets all loud and makes exaggerated gestures and all Derek does is smile like an idiot. He sure does love his Stiles. “How’s the painting coming for the exhibition?” Stiles asks “It’s coming along slowly but surely, it should be ready by next week”

After dinner Stiles puts Raiden to bed. When Stiles walks back into the kitchen he is hit by the smell of turpentine. “Derek must painting” Stiles mumbles to himself. When Derek is painting he is not to be disturbed. It messes with his creative flow. Stiles decides he’ll watch a movie so he turns on the PS3 and pops in The Hunger Games. By the time the movie is about to end Stiles has fallen asleep, and Derek has finished painting for the night. After he washes up he walks into the living room to see the movie going and his mate asleep. Derek lightly shakes Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles…Stiles….honey wake up” “What time is it?” Stiles asks. “Almost ten o clock you fell asleep during the movie. Come on lets go to bed you have to be up early.” As they get ready for bed Derek asks if Stiles and his partner at the station want to meet somewhere for lunch tomorrow. Stiles says he has to check with his partner but he will text Derek when he does. When they get into bed Derek pulls Stiles close to him, he nuzzles his hair and puts his hand right over Stiles’ heart and Stiles puts his hand on top and they fall asleep like that.

The sound of Stiles alarm which just so happen to be blaring sirens pulls him from the lovely dream he was having, and Derek too. Stiles immediately gets out of bed and starts getting ready for work he pulls his special boots out of the closet puts his uniform shirt on and makes sure everything is nice and perfect. Derek makes him a quick breakfast and when Stiles is finished he goes into his son’s room and kisses him on the cheek and says good bye. Just before Stiles is out the door he gives Derek a long kiss good bye and as he gets in his truck. Derek reminds him to talk to his partner about lunch. Stiles reassures that he won’t forget. Derek really does not like the fact that Stiles the man he loves with all his heart chose such a dangerous profession, he hates knowing that every time he goes to work he may not come home. But Derek loves Stiles so if it makes him happy of course Derek will be behind him on it 200%.

Hey love, my partner said she would love to go to lunch with us. Where do we wanna go? She says she’s cool with whatever.

Okay great. Idk I was thinking Mexican? What do you two think?

DEFINETLY NOT MEXICAN DEREK HALE! Do you want me and partner in the bathroom for the rest of the day? Would you like explain to my captain that you are the reason we can’t run anymore calls for the rest of the day?

Oh yeah huh? I forgot you and your partner can’t handle Mexican food. How does Chinese sound?

*sarcastic voice* Oh yeah huh? She said Chinese sounds great so Chinese it is. Meet you at sifongs at 12.

Sounds good night babe. I love you.

Love you too.

Now Stiles’ partner has always had a sort of thing for Stiles and just before they leave for lunch they get a call. Stiles texts Derek and lets him know that they are going to be late. When they get to the scene it is a three car motor vehicle accident with only three patients. Boy does Stiles’ partner love to see Stiles so hard at work. It’s such a turn on for her. After they do their reports Stiles texts Derek letting him know that they are on their way. When they arrive Derek can smell Stiles coming but he smells something else. Whatever it is it’s not the usual smell that accompanies Stiles. it reeks of woman, a turned on woman. Derek is filled with rage but has to control himself because he can feel his fangs starting come out, so he represses his wolf. Stiles approaches Derek first and he is overcome with the smell of horny woman. Derek gives Stiles a look that he didn’t even know he gave him until Stiles asked him what was wrong. Derek said it was nothing and when his partner finished whatever the hell it was she was doing with the ambulance she caught up and they went and ordered their lunch. They spend the next hour chit-chatting about. Stiles asks how Raiden is. Who just happens to be doing great. When they had finished eating Derek pulled Stiles aside well out of ear shot of his partner. “STILES WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. HOW COULD YOU!!!” “Derek what are you talking about?” Stiles asked as confused as ever. “YOU SMELL LIKE WOMAN! IT’S LIKE YOU WERE BATHING IN WOMAN PHEREMONES” Derek retorts. “Keep your voice down Derek! And in case you didn’t notice my partner happens to be a WOMAN.” “WELL YOUR PARTNER SURE IS HORNY CONSIDERING YOU REEK OF HER HORNY PHEREMONES! HOW CLOSE ARE YOU IN THE CAB STILES? HUH?” “I can’t believe you are accusing me of cheating on you Derek! Oh my god, I just cannot believe this how could even think I would cheat on you! You are a piece of work Derek a real piece of work! I know that my partner is into me you think I don’t know that? Did you ever consider to think that she reeks horny pheromones when we work together? She is the only woman firefighter on our shift. I’m surrounded by them constantly. And maybe that’s why I smell like it. Why would I cheat on you Derek? We are married and happily I might add? You know what? Whatever. I’m done with this argument. Call me when you want to talk civilly instead of shouting! Stiles storms off and collects his partner and the leave. On their way back to the station Stiles’ partner is restless. “Stiles I am SO, SO SORRY I got you in trouble with Derek I try to control myself I do but I just can’t help it. If it wasn’t for that damn werewolf nose of his. “I just have no idea why he would be so jealous like that. It doesn’t make any sense.” Hours go by and now its two in the morning Stiles and the rest of the station are sleeping soundly in their beds when the tones drop and the voice comes over the intercom, Medic unit 753 please respond to 8320 N. Tiest street for domestic violence call, be advised sheriff is on scene. Stiles and his partner load up into the ambulance and respond to the call. When they get there the sheriff greets them and tells him that patient’s spouse who had beaten her has fled custody and is armed and dangerous. The sheriff suggests they move the patient into the ambulance and do all their care in the ambulance. Stiles and his partner agree that that is a good idea. They go over to the patient and identify themselves as quickly as possible and tell the patient that they're going to take her into the ambulance. When they reach the doors the boyfriend jumps out from nowhere and points a gun at them. The sheriff points his at the gunman and demands he put it down and put his hands on his head. The gunman however does not comply; he just yells and yells to get away from his girlfriend. Stiles being Stiles out of instinct decides to try and disarm the gunman. Everyone was yelling at them. Stiles’ dad was yelling at him to get off the man before he gets shot. The injured woman was screaming at her boyfriend to stop before he kills someone. After a few moments of fighting the boyfriend manages to get away from Stiles, points the gun at him and he shoots Stiles. All Stiles can think of is the searing, burning pain in his side. He knows where he got shot was not a good place. His mind floods with all of the vital organs he knows that could have been hit. He traces the path of the bullet and where it could have gone. All the muscle it pierced and the damage it’s done, is doing. He knows he is losing blood by the minute. The Sherriff shot the boyfriend but all that is a blur to Stiles. Then a flash quick as lightning hits Stiles. Derek. What if he dies? He had just had a huge fight with Derek only hours ago and if Stiles dies now he will never be able to tell Derek how sorry he is and how much he loves him.

The horror. The screams of horror and pain are what fills Derek's subconscious. He sees blood but can't see whose it is, but it smells familiar somehow. Who is it? The blood is moving towards Derek and covering him, it feels so familiar. DEREK HELP ME! A voice calls out. He sees Stiles on his knees clutching his right side blood gushing through the wound overflowing over Stiles hand and he sees Stiles fall and Derek woke up in a cold sweat. His phone starts ringing. "who on earth would be calling me at two in the morning" Derek says exasperated. He knows it's not Stiles, he has a certain ringtone for him. He picks it up "hello!" He says. The voice on the other end is frantic and full of terror and grief for "DEREK THANK GOD LISTEN ITS STEPHANIE STILES' PARTNER LISTEN THERE'S BEEN AN ACCIDENT YOU NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" "WHAT HAPPENED?" Derek says now sick with worry" JUST GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" *click* the other line hung up. Derek frantically calls Scott's phone and a sleepy voice answers the phone "hello?" "Scott listen it's Derek Stiles was in an accident at work and I need to get to the hospital can I bring Raiden over?" "of course get here as soon as you can" Derek gets Raiden ready to go over to Scott and Allison's he gathers any and all supplies he'd need and gets in the car and drives off. When he gets to Scott’s he gets Raiden and all his things unloaded as quickly as possible. “Derek what happened to Stiles?” Scott asks “I don’t know his partner called me and she said I needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible her voice was so full of fear and terror.” “Okay you need to go, let me know as soon as you hear something..” “I will” Derek gets into his car and drives to the hospital he is almost in a complete state of panic by this time. When he finally gets to the hospital he practically sprints the reception desk and states who he is. The nurse directs him to which doors to go through and Derek runs off, Where he meets the doctor. “Are you Mr. Stilinski-Hale?” “Yes what happened?” Derek says with franticness in his voice “You’re partner was shot while on a call, he was hit in the upper right abdominal quadrant, which houses the liver, gallbladder, and pancreas. The bullet did some damage to the liver. 

He has lost a lot of blood and I’m going to be honest with you Mr. Stilinski-Hale right now it is not looking he could not make it, he could but it is not looking too good.” “Can I see him?” Derek asked with a quivering voice. “As of right now no, we need to get him to surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage. I will be in the operating room and as soon as I can give you an update I will.” Two hours into the surgery the doctors lose Stiles on the table several times but manage to bring him back each time. They repair the damage to his organs and remove the bullet. During that time Derek calls Scott and Allison and tells them what happened. Scott had done his best not to break down over the phone, after all Stiles was his best friend so hearing this was like being punched in the stomach. Allison asks if there is anything they can do. Derek tells them that just watching Raiden is enough. Scott tells Derek that they will watch him for as long as Derek needs them too. Derek thanks them and hangs up the phone. For the next hour all Derek can do is think about how the love of his life is on an operating table just inches away from death and the last thing Derek said to Stiles were accusations of him cheating on Derek. Derek can feel tears start to well up in the back of his eyes, but he forces them away. just then the doctor walks out of the doors into the waiting room where Derek had been for a few hours. “Mr. Stilinski-Hale?” The doctor asks. Derek stands up and walks up to the doctor. “Your husband is doing just fine, we’ve removed the bullet and repaired the damage. There were a couple of times that we had lost him on the table BUT he was brought back each time and now he’s in a room recovering.

“Can I see him?” Derek asks. “Yes but I must warn you, at this moment he is in a very fragile state so I can’t let you stay for too long.” The doctor must have seen the twitch of anger cross Derek’s face. “I understand that he is your husband and you love him but he also needs his rest. For tonight the most I can give you is thirty minutes. Tomorrow you’ll be able to have more.” Derek consents with a nod and the doctor leads him to the room where Stiles is. The doctor gestures that Derek may enter and he shuts the door behind Derek. Derek just stands there for a few minutes staring at Stiles in shock. He swallows, forcing the lump in his throat down and walks over and pulls a chair up next to Stiles and grabs his hand and holds it tightly. “Stiles, it’s me, it’s Derek. Stiles I don’t know if you can hear me but I am so, so sorry I accused you of cheating, I should have known better than to think that you would cheat on me, how could I be so stupid. Stiles listen, I love you so much I don’t know what I would do without you. You are the only one I could ever love. A nurse walks in and gently puts her hand on Derek’s shoulder, he raises his head up from resting it on his and Stiles’ hand. “I’m sorry Mr. Hale but I’m afraid its time go, doctor’s orders. Derek nods, and squeezes Stiles’ hand and let’s go reluctantly. The nurse tells Derek that if he needs anything to let her know. Derek nods. 

OMW to come get Raiden thanks so much for watching him.  
Derek it’s not a problem at all. See you in a few.

Derek gets in his car and makes the drive to Scott and Allison’s. When he pulls up to the house he sits in the car for a few minutes unsure whether or not he can face his son in the state that he is in. After five minutes he gathers up the courage and knocks on the door. “Come in” he hears a voice off in the distance call out. It was Allison. Derek walks into the house and finds Scott and Allison sitting on the couch. He sits down next to them. No one says anything for a full minute. “Are you okay?” Scott asks. “The doctor said he may not make it. Even after the surgery he may not make it” . Derek said in wavering voice. After he finished he started crying, not sobbing but just cried silently. Scott and Allison hug Derek and reassure him that Stiles will be okay. Derek goes and gets Raiden and gets him in the car and they head home.

It’s been a couple of days since Stiles’ accident and he is still asleep. Derek feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, it’s the hospital. “Hello?” Derek says somewhat frantically. “Mr. Stilinski-Hale? Hello its doctor Colman, Your partner is awake and he’s asking for you.” “Thank you, I’ll be right over” Derek replies. Derek sends a text the pack.  
Stiles is awake, come to the hospital when you can.  
Derek puts Raiden in the car and they drive over to the hospital. Derek walks all the way to his room where he sees Stiles lying down watching TV. Stiles doesn’t notice when Derek walks in but Derek sits down next to him and grabs his hand which takes Stiles by surprise. Stiles starts to talk but Derek put a finger to Stiles’ lips. “I love you Stiles, when you’re dad called me and told me what happened I-I-.” Derek was at a loss for words. “When the doctor told me everything that had happened I thought we were going to lose you. I love you so much.” Stiles replies “Even though I’m a cheater?” Stiles says with a bit of poison in his voice. Derek looks up at him and just starts. He has a hurt look on his face. He looks like he’s just been shot himself. “Derek…how could you think I would ever cheat on you. I love you and that’s how think of me?” “Stiles I” Stiles cuts him off there “Listen Derek I don’t want to talk about this right now can we just watch the show.” After about a week Stiles is finally released from the hospital, you can bet his happy about that. When they finally arrive home and Derek carries Stiles through the door he exclaims “Wow so this is what our home looks like, I’d almost forgotten.” A few weeks go by and Stiles occasionally brings up the incident with his partner and Derek thinking he’s cheating him. Derek doesn’t respond he simply lets it fly by. Until Stiles brings it up again, now Derek is just fed up and annoyed by it at this point. “Stiles will you just shut up about it already! I get it I was being paranoid but you know how I get. I understand I went too far but leave it alone I already apologized to you and your partner. Now just leave it alone!” “Derek let me ask you a question. If I’m mated to you that would mean that I am gay right? Because last I checked we both had something dangling between our legs. So since I’m gay how in the hell could I cheat on you with a woman? Answer me that.” The fight just goes on from there Derek saying how childish Stiles is acting, Stiles saying that Derek was being the childish one. “you know what? I am so done with this fight.” And Derek storms out of the house. Stiles just sits there fuming, replaying the argument over and over in his head. A few days pass by and Derek still hasn’t returned home he hasn’t even so much as updated his Facebook. No texts, no calls, no nothing. Stiles is starting to get worried at this point, their argument was bad but for Derek to not text or call for days was not like him at all. He sends a text to Scott telling him what happened with their argument and tells him that Derek hasn’t been in contact and was wondering if he had to Scott.

“Hey Stiles, sorry about your argument that sucks dude, he hasn’t had any kind of contact at all? Sorry bro I haven’t heard anything either and Allison says she hasn’t either. Did you try checking his usual spots he goes to when he is upset? Text the rest of the pack maybe they know something?  
Stiles doesn’t respond to the text he simply texts the rest of the pack asking if they’ve seen or heard from Derek. Only one responds with anything helpful, Lydia.  
“Hey buddy yeah I saw Derek yesterday, he was sitting in a coffee shop just staring at his coffee, Café Luca I think it was. I know it’s not much but you can start there. Why hasn’t he been in contact? Are you two okay? Did you have a fight?  
“thanks Lydia.  
Stiles takes Raiden to daycare drops him off and goes and checks café Luca. He doesn’t see Derek and the café is pretty empty he goes over the barista and starts asking questions. The barista tells him that he’s been coming in everyday but he just sits there and stares at his coffee for about an hour occasionally takes a sip and then leaves, and that he actually just left. Stiles thanks the woman and leaves.  
The next day Stiles stakes out the coffee shop and waits for Derek to go in. When he sees Derek go in he waits for about fifteen minutes and then goes in he orders a cup of coffee and wait while it is made. Derek could hear his voice and the most surprising thing happened to Derek. Tears started to roll down his cheeks when he heard Stiles voice it was like he had been stabbed in the heart. Stiles coffee was finished being made and he grabs and decides that he knows what he must next. He must try to work things out with Derek. He goes and sits down right next Derek and Derek doesn’t move, he doesn’t even blink. “Stiles…were you able to hear me?” “what are you talking about Derek?” “when you were lying in the hospital after your surgery, were you able to hear me?” Derek says in a wavering voice, “I apologized, I said how could I ever be so stupid to think that you would ever cheat on me. I know you love me. I just don’t know what came over me. I smelt you covered in her horniness and just lost it. Stiles it’s because I love you, I love you so much and I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you and I just lost control, I’m so sorry I love you.” Derek says all this and as he says all this his voice is breaking and tears are forming in his eyes. “I love you so much Stiles I…” Stiles put his fingers on Derek’s lips shushing him. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk to you Derek I should have handled it better than I did. I know you love me and I love you more than anything in the world, I love you.” Derek kisses the now crying Stiles it is a sloppy messy salty kiss but it’s a passionate one. These are the kisses they love the most but they are the worst to have. Usually these kisses involve them having to fight with each other. Derek and Stiles hate fighting with each other. When they finally part they continue to chase at each other’s lips stealing light ones from each other. 

They get up and leave the coffee shop get in their cars and leave. Stiles tells Derek that he has to go get Raiden from daycare and that after that he will be home. When they get home Derek is asleep on the couch it’s been a few hours, Stiles got distracted and was talking to the teacher about Raiden. When Derek gets up he walks into the kitchen to see Stiles feeding Raiden. All he can do is just lean against the door post and smile like an idiot. This is Derek’s life, he is a werewolf with a human mate and cub he has a pack and they kick ass on Wednesday nights. This is Derek Hale’s life and he wouldn’t have any other way.


End file.
